Gefährliche Liebschaften Cruel Intentions
by N1k
Summary: Tja ich dachte mir ich verbind einen meiner Lieblingsfilme mit einem meiner absl. Lieblingsbücher. Voilà: Eiskalte Engel feat. The HP- Staff! KAPITEL 9!
1. Trailer

Titel: Gefährliche Liebschaften – Cruel Intentions  
  
Autorin: Nikola  
  
Inhalt: Pansy, Draco, Harry und Ron sind im 3. Semester an der Universität für magische Studien und angewandte Zauberei in London. Der Sommer verspricht heiß zu werden, denn Draco geht mit Pansy eine Wette ein, die nicht nur ihm zum Verhängnis wird...  
  
Eiskalte Engel feat. The Harry Potter Staff!!!  
  
FSK: 14  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potters Universum gehört J.K. Rowling  
  
Kategorie: Drama/Romantik/Thriller  
  
Anmerkung: Falls ihr den Film "Eiskalte Engel" kennt, dann kennt ihr auch schon fast die Handlung…  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
TRAILER ---- TRAILER ---- TRAILER  
  
  
  
Stimme: Ihre Schulzeit ist vorbei...  
  
***  
  
  
  
Wir sehen eine rothaarige Gestalt mit einem großen Koffer vor einem großen Gebäudekomplex stehen. Pansy kommt auf sie zu.  
  
Pansy: Willkommen in London, Ginny.  
  
***  
  
Stimme: Und der Sommer wird zeigen, was sie gelernt haben.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy stolziert mit einem Sektglas in der Hand umher.  
  
Malfoy: Ich habe gehört, dass Ginny Weasley jetzt bei dir wohnt, wie kommt's ?  
  
Pansy: Sie hat etwas, dass ich will.  
  
Draco lächelt wissend und lässt sich in einem Sessel nieder.  
  
Draco: Ich nehme an, deswegen hast du mich hierher bestellt...  
  
***  
  
Stimme: Nicht jeder Freund ist ein Freund...  
  
***  
  
Man sieht Hermine, die Ron umarmt.  
  
Hermine: Ach es ist herrlich wieder in London zu sein!  
  
***  
  
Man sieht Harry beim Quidditsch – Training. Er fängt den Schnatz macht einen Looping und landet.  
  
Harry: Mann, ich wünschte das ganze Leben wäre ein Quidditschspiel.  
  
Ron: Ist es das nicht?  
  
***  
  
Draco: Du willst also mit mir wetten?  
  
Pansy, die von hinten einen Arm auf Dracos Schulter lägt: Nein, ich will gewinnen.  
  
***  
  
Stimme: Und nicht jeder Feind ein Feind...  
  
***  
  
Hermine zu Draco: Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mit dir auch nur eine Stunde verbringe?  
  
Draco: Eigentlich würde eine Stunde reichen!  
  
***  
  
Ginny: Pansy, kann ich dir etwas anvertrauen?  
  
Pansy: Aber sicher doch, wir sind doch jetzt Freundinnen...  
  
Ein spöttisches Grinsen legt sich auf Pansys Gesicht  
  
***  
  
Stimme: Vertrauen bedeutet Niederlage...  
  
***  
  
Draco: Hermine, du musst mir glauben...  
  
Hermine: Wieso sollte ich?  
  
Draco: Weil, weil ich dich liebe...  
  
***  
  
Pansy: Uhhh, das kleine Schlammblut hat dir doch wohl nicht den Kopf verdreht, Draco Malfoy?  
  
Draco: Du bist so widerwärtig!  
  
Pansy: Na da sind wir ja schon zu zweit!!!  
  
***  
  
Stimme: Liebe bedeutet Tot...  
  
***  
  
Ron: Ich bringe den Mistkerl um!  
  
***  
  
Stimme: Ihre Spiele werden Ernst und ihre Intrigen werden ihnen zum Verhängnis...  
  
***  
  
Harry: Glaub mit Hermine, ich lass nicht zu, dass sie dein Leben zerstört!  
  
Hermine: Aber das hat sie schon...  
  
Harry: Dann ist es an der Zeit, das wir ihr eine Lektion erteilen...  
  
***  
  
Stimme: Aus Jäger wird Gejagter  
  
***  
  
Pansy nervös: Das...das ist doch ein Scherz. Kommt schon Leute, ihr glaubt doch nicht, das ich...  
  
Ron: Was wir glauben spielt keine Rolle Pansy, wichtig ist nur, was wir wissen...  
  
***  
  
Stimme: Erleben sie den spannendsten Sommer ihres Lebens...  
  
***  
  
Ginny: It's Showtime...  
  
***  
  
Stimme: Und sehen sie die Welt der Magie einmal anders…  
  
***  
  
Das Bild wird schwarz und langsam erscheinen weiße Buchstaben...  
  
1 Draco Malfoy –Pansy Parkinson – Hermine Granger uvm.  
  
2 Gefährliche Liebschaften – Cruel Intentions  
  
Coming Summer 2002 


	2. Kapitel 1

Titel: Gefährliche Liebschaften – Cruel Intentions  
  
Autorin: Nikola  
  
Inhalt: Pansy, Draco, Harry und Ron sind im 3. Semester an der Universität für magische Studien und angewandte Zauberei in London. Der Sommer verspricht heiß zu werden, denn Draco geht mit Pansy eine Wette ein, die nicht nur ihm zum Verhängnis wird...  
  
Eiskalte Engel feat. The Harry Potter Staff!!!  
  
FSK: 14  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potters Universum gehört J.K. Rowling  
  
Kategorie: Drama/Romantik/Thriller  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
1 Kapitel 1  
  
London ist eine Stadt mit vielen Gesichtern. Das typisch Britische auf der einen Seite, das Flippige und Ausgefallene auf der anderen. Die Stadt zieht einen in ihren Bann und sogar Muggel spüren diese ganz eigene Magie. Doch nur wenige wissen, dass es eine Stadt in der Stadt gibt, dass es eine Welt hinter der Welt gibt und diese wenigen sehen in London mehr als nur eine Metropole, sie sehen den Sitz des Zaubereiministeriums Groß Britanniens, sie sehen die Winkelgasse, den Tropfenden Kessel und die Universität für magische Studien und angewandte Zauberei.  
  
Vor eben dieser hielt in diesem Moment eines der vielen schwarzen Taxis, die man hier an allen Ecken und Enden finden konnte. Der Taxifahrer konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was die junge Frau, die hinten im Wagen saß nur hier wollte. Alles was er sah, war ein großer Platz auf dem einige baufällige Gebäude standen und ein paar große, alte Bäume. Er konnte auch nicht verstehen, dass sie ausgerechnet hier her, in eines der langweiligsten und schäbigsten Viertel Londons wollte. Allerdings dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern nahm das Geld, dass ihm die junge Frau in die Hand drückte dankend an, Mann sie musste echt reiche Eltern habe, wenn sie so viel Trinkgeld gab. Aber auch darüber machte er sich nicht weiter Gedanken, sondern fuhr wieder davon, zurück in die Innenstadt und einige Augenblicke später fragte er sich, über was er sich grade gewundert hatte.  
  
Die junge Frau mit den roten, gelockten Haaren stand mit ihrem Koffer nun ganz allein da, nun ja allerdings sah sie auch nicht das was der Taxifahrer gesehen hatte. Sie sah einige helle Gebäude, die hier schon seit Jahrhunderten zu stehen schienen. Eine kleine Allee, die zum Haupteingang führte und ein paar junge Menschen die über das Gelände schlenderten. Eine von ihnen kam direkt auf sie zu.  
  
Pansy Parkinson hatte sich äußerlich kaum verändert, ihr blondes Haar war immer noch schulterlang, ihre blauen Augen glänzten tückisch in Richtung der jungen Frau und ihre Kleidung war mehr als aufreizend. Sie trug ein leichtes, dunkelblaues Sommerkleid, mit tiefem Ausschnitt und dünnen Trägern und ihre hochhackigen Sandaletten klapperten auf dem Pflaster. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie stand vor der jungen Frau.  
  
„Willkommen in London, Ginny!" sagte sie freundlich und die junge Frau lächelte. „Hattest du eine gute Reise?" Ginny nickte.  
  
„Fein, dann komm, wir sehen uns dein Zimmer mal an, es wird dir sicher hier gefallen." Pansy belegte Ginnys Koffer mit einem Schwebezauber und führte sie hinüber zum Studentenwohnheim, einem großen Gebäude mit vielen, mehr oder weniger großen, Zimmern. Ginny war etwas verwirrt, es war ziemlich ruhig auf den Fluren und nur aus einigen Zimmern konnte sie ein paar Stimmen hören. Pansy schien ihre Verwirrtheit bemerkt zu haben.  
  
„Keine Sorge Gin, normalerweise ist hier mehr los, aber der Unterricht ist vorbei und der Sommer treibt fast alle in die Stadt oder aufs Land, keiner bleibt in den Semesterferien gern im Wohnheim.  
  
„Nun ja, ich werde das wohl müssen!" sagte Ginny etwas beschämt und mit einem verkrampften Lächeln.  
  
„Ach was, du wirst natürlich bei mir wohnen, meine Eltern haben mir das Appartement in der City zur Verfügung gestellt, es ist genug Platz und ich bin sowieso nicht gerne allein!"  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte Ginny und ihre Augen wurden immer größer.  
  
„Natürlich ist das mein Ernst, Ginny. Du gehörst zu einer der ältesten Zaubererfamilien Groß Britanniens, wir müssen dich doch gut in die Londoner Gesellschaft einführen, außerdem bin ich nicht umsonst Erstsemesterverantwortliche!"  
  
„Oh danke!" rief Ginny und fiel Pansy prompt um den Hals, das etwas angewiderte Gesicht, welches diese machte, bemerkte sie nicht.  
  
+++  
  
Am anderen Ende der Stadt hatte Draco Malfoy eine Verabredung der etwas anderen Art, doch ebenfalls mit einer jungen Frau. In irgendeinem winzigen Appartement in der Nähe der Winkelgasse lagen sie nun nebeneinander auf dem eher unbequemen Bett. Etwas gelangweilt zog Draco an seiner Zigarette, während die Gestalt neben ihm geistesabwesend an die Decke starrte.  
  
„Gott, das war...magisch!!!" sagte sie schließlich mit einer piepsigen kleinen Stimme.  
  
„Ja!" sagte Draco einfach nur und stand auf, um sich anzuziehen.  
  
„Oh, du willst doch wohl nicht schon gehen?" fragte sie.  
  
„Doch, tut mir Leid Susan, aber du weißt ja, Geschäfte!" er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss, zog den Rest seiner Klamotten an und machte sich auf dem Weg aus der Wohnung.  
  
„Ruf mich an!" rief sie, als er an der Tür war, eine lässige Handbewegung, die man als Winken hätte deuten können, war das einzige, was sie als Antwort bekam, so wie jede andere.  
  
Als Draco auf die Straße trat, war das erste was er tat eine Sonnenbrille aufzusetzen. Der gleißendende Sonnenschein stach ihm einfach zu sehr in den Augen und außerdem war es in London üblich. Ach diese Muggel, die mit ihren komisch schwarzen Plastikgeräten am Ohr rumliefen und sich wie die Könige der Welt fühlten hatten einfach keine Ahnung. Manchmal hatte Draco nicht übel Lust einfach seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und ein paar von ihnen zu zeigen, wer die Welt regierte! Aber er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren. Er disapperrierte auf offener Straße, doch den Menschen, die hier grade rumliefen schien es nicht aufzufallen. Genauso wenig wie sich auch nur ein Besucher der Winkelgasse darüber wunderte, dass er plötzlich dort auftauchte. Er kaufte einem kleinen Jungen einen Tagespropheten ab und setzte sich an einen der Tische von Florean Fortescues Eissalon. Er laß gerade einen Artikel über die neuen Methoden in Hogwarts, als ein bekanntes Gesicht sich an den Tisch gegenüber setzte.  
  
Hermine Granger war also wieder in der Stadt und sie sah verdammt noch mal gut aus. Die braunen, lockigen Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern und kräuselten sich an den Enden, ihre braunen Augen lugten unter langen, schwarzen Wimpern hervor und ihre roten Lippen sahen einfach verführerisch aus. Sie trug eine weiße Bluse, von der Draco fand, dass sie zu viele Knöpfe hatte, die nicht offen waren und einen hellen Rock, der Dracos Meinung nach viel zu lang war. Er legte seinen Tagespropheten beiseite und wollte grade zu ihr hinüber gehen, als eine kleine Seifenblase vor ihm auftauchte. Sie war rosa gefärbt und Draco wusste, dass sie von Pansy kam.  
  
„Was willst du?" fragte er genervt.  
  
„Ich möchte mich mit dir in deinem Appartement treffen, sofort. Ich hab ein paar Neuigkeiten, die nicht auf sich warten lassen können!"  
  
„Ja ja, ich bin schon unterwegs!" Er stupste die kleine Seifenblase an und sie zerplatze. Doch einen Augenblick später war sie wieder da.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich es hasse, wenn du das tust. Ach Draco, wenn ich sage sofort, dann mein ich sofort, ok?"  
  
Diese mal zerplatzte die Seifenblase von allein und Draco ließ resigniert den Kopf hängen, dann apperierte er in seine Wohnung.  
  
+++  
  
„Wow!" staunte Ginny Weasley, als sie zurück in die Diele kam in der Pansy immer noch stand. Sie hatte sich die Wohnung angeschaut, während Pansy mit Draco kommuniziert hatte.  
  
„Gefällt es dir?" fragte Pansy unschuldig. Ginny nickte eifrig.  
  
„Es ist bombastisch!" sagte sie und Pansy musste sich sehr anstrengen ihr Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten.  
  
„Toll, du kannst dich jetzt noch mal in Ruhe umsehen, ich muss noch mal fort!" sagte sie.  
  
„Oh wohin denn?" wollte Ginny wissen.  
  
„Nun, ich bin eine vielbeschäftigte Frau, Gin, sei nicht bös, wir sehen uns heute Abend und dann zeig ich dir die Stadt, ok?" Pansy zog sich eine helle Jeansjacke über, die sehr sehr teuer aussah.  
  
„Au ja, und dann können wir uns noch einen tollen Abend machen, nur wir beide!" Ginny schien völlig begeistert, Pansy eher nicht.  
  
„Natürlich Schätzchen, aber jetzt muss ich los, auf Wiedersehen!" Pansy drehte sich um und wollte schon apperieren, als Ginny sie zurückhielt.  
  
„Ich find's tolle, dass du das für mich tust!" sagte sie.  
  
„Oh, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!" meinte Pansy und verschwand von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Länger hätte sie es mit dieser Göre nicht ausgehalten, das war klar!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********** 


	3. Kapitel 2

**Titel:** Gefährliche Liebschaften – Cruel Intentions 

**Autorin:** Nikola 

**Inhalt:** Pansy, Draco, Harry und Ron sind im 3. Semester an der Universität für magische Studien und angewandte Zauberei in London. Der Sommer verspricht heiß zu werden, denn Draco geht mit Pansy eine Wette ein, die nicht nur ihm zum Verhängnis wird... 

Eiskalte Engel feat. The Harry Potter Staff!!! 

**FSK:** 14 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potters Universum gehört J.K. Rowling 

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romantik/Thriller

***********************************************************************************

Kapitel 2 

Draco Malfoy hatte nicht lange in seiner Wohnung warten müssen, bis Pansy Parkinson dort, mit einem breiten, gefährlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, ankam. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet Draco, das sie etwas vorhatte und das er daran beteiligt seien würde. 

„Hallo Draco, was ist, hast du mir gar nichts anzubieten?" sagte sie zur Begrüßung und ließ sich in einen der großen Strohsessel fallen, die hier im Empfangszimmer standen. Einige Augenblicke später hatte Draco zwei Sektgläser in der Hand, eines davon gab er, wie nebenbei, Pansy. 

„Ich habe gehört, dass Ginny Weasley bei dir einziehen soll, wie kommt's ?" fragte er gelangweilt. 

„Wie ich sehe bist du mal wieder bestens informiert, Draco-Liebling. Nun ja, sie hat etwas, dass ich will." 

Draco ließ sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln in den Sessel gegenüber nieder. 

„Ich nehme an, deswegen hast du mich hierher bestellt!" sagte er, ohne das sein Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht wich. 

„Schlaues Kerlchen!" antwortete Pansy, als würde sie einen Hund loben, der einen Stock in der Luft gefangen hatte. „Nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein brauche ich deine Hilfe!" Sie blickte ihm nicht in die Augen, sonder schien sehr interessiert an ihrem Sektglas.

„Und?" fragte Draco teilnahmslos. 

„Du erinnerst dich sicher noch an Mister Potter?" sagte Pansy kühl und Draco sah sie an. 

„Mhh, lass mich kurz nachdenken. Du meinst doch nicht etwa den Potter? Den Retter der Zaubererwelt und Kapitän der Quidditschmannschaft? Was findest du nur an ihm?" Draco schien interessiert. 

„Das fragst du mich seit unserem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts, Draco. Nun ja die Antwort ist relativ einfach. Er ist der beliebteste Junggeselle der gesamten magischen Welt und ich bin das beliebteste Mädchen der Uni, und mal ganz unter uns Draco-Schatz..." sie ging zu ihm hinüber und beugte sich ganz nah an sein Ohr, „Er ist besser als du!" 

„Tja, Pansy," sagte Draco und stand auf, „falls du es vergessen hast, er hat dich letztes Jahr abserviert." Ein breites, gehässiges Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund. 

„Wie nett von dir, mich daran zu erinnern!" Pansy ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Hör zu, ich habe alles getan, um Harry bei Laune zu halten, doch er hat sich nichts aus mir gemacht, hat mich wegen einer dummen Göre verlassen." 

„Lass mich raten," unterbrach sie Draco, „diese dumme Göre ist rein zufällig Ginny Weasley!" Pansy nickte, in ihren Augen funkelte Zorn. „Und was willst du jetzt mit ihr anstellen, Pansy?" 

„Weißt du nicht mehr Draco: Kümmere dich um deine Freunde, und um deine Feinde erst recht!" Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln legte sich auf Pansys Gesicht. „Ich werde diese kleine Göre zum Gespött ganz Londons machen, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin wird Potter, der Held der Menschheit, ein Flittchen zur Freundin haben." 

„Wenn du ihn blamieren willst, warum greifst du ihn dann nicht direkt an, glaub mir das hast du ganz gut drauf!" Draco versuchte so unschuldig zu klinge, wie nur möglich.

„So eine bescheuerte Frage kannst auch nur du stellen, Malfoy. Wenn ich Harry direkt angreife, dann krieg ich ihn wohl schlecht zurück in mein Bett!" 

„Schön und gut, aber was habe ich nun damit zu tun?" fragte Draco, ohne auf Pansys letzte Äußerung einzugehen. 

„Du verführst unsere kleine, süße Gin!" antwortete Pansy und blickte ihn mit großen, blauen Hundeaugen an. Draco lachte laut los. 

„Ach und wieso ausgerechnet ich? Frag doch einen deiner kleinen Quidditsch-Freunde..." 

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Malfoy. Ich sag das jetzt nur sehr ungern und ich werde es auch nicht wiederholen, aber du bist der beste Mann dafür!" 

Draco lächelte ein triumphierendes Lächeln und wand sich an Pansy.

„Steigst du ein?" fragte sie ihn und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

„Mhhh...nein!" sagte er und lachte. 

„WAS?" schrei Pansy und hätte beinahe das Sektglas zerdeppert. 

„Ich steig nicht ein, ich hab einfach keine Lust mehr langweilige, kleine Gören zu vögeln, wo bleibt da der Spaß?" 

Pansy kochte vor Wut. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" keifte sie. 

„Doch, mein voller. Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren, Miss Parkinson. Ich brauche eine Herausforderung!" Er grinste heimtückisch. 

„Ach, und die wäre?" Pansy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Hier!" er hielt ihr einen Tagespropheten vor die Nase, den sie gelangweilt ergriff. 

„Hexen entdecken die Mode der Muggel?" las Pansy. 

„Nicht das, blättere mal auf Seite 5!" sagte Draco und Pansy tat es. 

„Was die Zaubererwelt ins Verderben stürzen wird von Hermine Granger" Pansy sah ungläubig zu Draco auf, dieser nahm ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand und begann mit verstellter Stimme zu sprechen: „Nachdem der dunkle Lord besiegt wurde, könnte man meinen, dass der Zaubererwelt kein Unheil mehr droht, doch das ist ein Irrtum. Die Studenten, anstelle zu studieren, kümmern sich nicht um die alten Werte der Zaubererwelt...bla bla bla...Sie sind zu unvorsichtig geworden und leben nur noch in den Tag...bla bla bal...Muggel sind verantwortungsbewusster...bla bla...Darum möchte ich meine Generation zu weniger Party und mehr Lernen auffordern um unsere Welt zu erhalten..." 

„Oh Gott, das meint die doch nicht ernst!" sagte Pansy angewidert.

„Nun ja, es gibt Menschen, die ändern sich nie" antwortete Draco.

„Schon, aber kann es uns nicht egal sein? Sie studiert schließlich in Oxford." 

„Nun, sie ist aber anscheinend über die Semesterferien hier!" 

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?" wollte Pansy wissen. 

„Ich zeig Granger, dass sie einmal im Leben Unrecht hat!" sein Grinsen war teuflisch. 

„Vergiss es, die kriegst du nie. Du hast es in Hogwarts nicht geschafft und du wirst es auch jetzt nicht schaffen!" Pansy verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Wollen wir wetten!" fragte Draco herausfordernd. 

„Ich wette nicht mit Leuten, die Schlammblütern hinterher jagen..." 

„Mhh, dann wünsch ich dir noch viel Spaß mit Ginny! Enstschuldige mich, ich hab besseres zu tun" sagte Draco, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging in Richtung Balkon. Als er dort angekommen war erhob sich Pansy. 

„Ach Draco, würdest du noch mal her kommen." 

Er ließ die Schultern hängen, machte erneut kehrt und kam zurück. 

„Wegen deiner kleinen Wette, ich bin dabei," begann Pansy. 

„Unter welcher Bedingung?" fragte Draco gelangweilt. 

„Wenn ich gewinne, dann bekomm ich dieses Appartement...geschenkt..." 

Er lachte. „Bist du wahnsinnig, dieses Appartement ist 500.000 Galleonen wert, es war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk meines Vaters!"

„Dann nicht, aber du kennst ja noch gar nicht meinen Einsatz." Sie zog einen Schmollmund und er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. 

„Also schön, schieß los." 

„Wenn du gewinnst, dann bekommst du etwas, von dem du seit unserem letzten Hogwarts – Jahr träumst." Sie küsste seinen Hals und fuhr mit einer Hand über seine Brust nach unten. 

„Na was ist?" fragte sie, dicht an seinem Ohr. 

„Schön, die Wette gilt" stimmte Draco zu und blitzartig zog sich Pansy von ihm zurück. 

„Fein, also du hast die ganzen Semesterferien Zeit. Aber ich rate dir beeil dich!" Pansy grinste hämisch. 

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!" antwortete Draco und disapperierte aus der Wohnung, so wie Pansy nur wenige Augenblicke später. Beide hatten schließlich noch viel zu tun.

********************************************************************************

Ja ja, das Kapitel ist so kurz, dass man es schon gar nicht mehr Kapitel nennen kann, aber mehr hatte ich heute nicht zu sagen!

So, weil einige Leute mal die genaue Rollenverteilung haben wollten...

Sebastian – Draco Malfoy 

Kathryn – Pansy Parkinson 

Annette – Hermine 

Der Typ hinter dem Kathryn/Pansy her ist – Harry Potter

Cecile – Ginny Weasley 

Derjenige, der Draco bei Herm ankreidet – Ron Weasley 

Dracos schwuler Freund – Ernie McMillan 

...der Rest ist Überraschung...


	4. Kapitel 3

**Titel:** Gefährliche Liebschaften – Cruel Intentions 

**Autorin:** Nikola 

**Inhalt:** Pansy, Draco, Harry und Ron sind im 3. Semester an der Universität für magische Studien und angewandte Zauberei in London. Der Sommer verspricht heiß zu werden, denn Draco geht mit Pansy eine Wette ein, die nicht nur ihm zum Verhängnis wird... 

Eiskalte Engel feat. The Harry Potter Staff!!! 

**FSK:** 14 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potters Universum gehört J.K. Rowling 

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romantik/Thriller

**Anmerkungen:** Das Kapitel widme ich Kerbie, weil er meine Muse aus dem Hawaii-Urlaub geholt hat!!!

***********************************************************************************

Kapitel 3 

Quidditsch war in vielerlei Hinsicht eine höchst ungewöhnliche Sportart. Zum einen war es eigentlich gar keine eigene Sportart, die Erfinder von Basketball, Rugby, Polo, Handball und Baseball hätten bei dieser Sportart mal ihr Patentrecht einklagen können, doch auf diese Idee kamen sie nicht und warum nicht? Weil Quidditsch einen Zauberersportart war und die Erfinder der anderen keine Ahnung hatten, das es so was überhaupt gab! 

So konnten die Zauberer ungehindert ihrer größten Leidenschaft frönen und sich auf ihren Besen halb das Genick brechen, denn das Einzige, was Quidditsch von Muggelsportarten unterschied war, dass man es auf Besen spielte. 

Einer dieser Verrückten, die sich allwöchentlich eine neue Ausgabe von „Rennbesen im Test" leistetenn, war Harry Potter, der wohl beliebteste Spieler ganz Englands. Er war äußerst begabt und verbrachte die meiste seiner nicht vorhandenen Freizeit auf dem Quidditschfeld. Es war einfach die beste Möglichkeit sich zu entspannen und von den ganzen Reportern und Photografen wegzukommen. 

Ja, er war ein vielbeschäftigter Mann. Er war schließlich Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt und er hasste es! 

Er flog einen großen Looping und landete schließlich auf dem Rasen, wo sein bester Freund Ron Weasley schon auf ihn wartete. 

„Ach, ich wünschte, dass ganze Leben wäre ein Quidditschspiel!" sagte Harry gutgelaunt zu Ron, der einen zerknirschten Eindruck machte.

„Ist es das nicht?" fragte er.

„Wie meinst du das?" Harry begriff nicht, was sein Freund damit sagen wollte. 

„Ich meine, alle jagen doch dem Schnatz hinterher, aber nur wenige können ihn fangen!" Ron zog ein ernstes Gesicht und blickte seinen Freund mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. 

„Mann, seit wann bist du denn so schlecht drauf?" wollte Harry wissen, der sich seine gute Laune nicht verderben lassen wollte. 

Sie schwiegen einen Moment und gingen nebeneinander in Richtung Kabinen. 

„Hermine ist in der Stadt!" sagte Ron leise.

„Was? Und sie hat mich nicht benachrichtigt?" 

„Ich hab sie in der Winkelgasse gesehen, aber bevor ich sie rufen konnte war sie auch schon disappariert!" 

„Ich hasse es, wenn sie das tut!" sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür zur Umkleidekabine.

„Wem sagst du das! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie überhaupt keine Zeit mehr für uns hat!" sagte Ron grimmig. 

„Ach Ron, sie ist eine vielbeschäftigte Frau, es wundert mich, dass sie nicht den Sommer über in Oxford geblieben ist um die Bibliothek auswendig zu lernen!" Harry schaffte es seinem Freund ein müdes Lächeln abzuringen. 

„Sie wird sich schon melden Ron! Da bin ich mir sicher!" sagte Harry schließlich und begann sich umzuziehen. 

+++

Harry sollte recht behalten! Hermine hatte sich doch noch gemeldet und Ron war plötzlich wieder bester Laune gewesen. Besser gesagt, er war immer noch bester Laune, denn in fünf Minuten würde er sich mit Hermine und Harry hier im Eiscafe treffen! 

„Ron!" eine fröhliche Stimme rief seinen Namen und Ron blickte sich hektisch um. Bevor er sich versah hatte Hermine ihn schon umarmt. 

„Ach es ist herrlich wieder in London zu sein!" sagte Hermine gutgelaunt und blickte Ron mit ihren großen brauen Augen an. Wieso verdammt musste sie nur so unschuldig aussehen? 

„Ja, schön das du da bist!" bekam Ron schließlich heraus und bot ihr einen Platz an. 

„Wo ist Harry? Ich dachte er wollte auch kommen? Hat er mich den nicht mehr gern?" Hermines Lächeln war ansteckend und Ron grinste. 

„Er müsste jeden Moment kommen. Hat bestimmt wieder Stress mit den Reportern oder so!" 

„Mein Gott, lassen sie ihn immer noch nicht in Ruhe? Ich meine die ganze Sache ist doch nun schon Ewigkeiten her. Aber ich sollte es besser wissen! Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen wie viel ich zu tun habe...Schrecklich, ich hätte diesen Artikel nie verfassen sollen!" 

Ron grinste immer noch, er wusste wovon Hermine redete, von dem Artikel im Tagespropheten. Er hätte sich am liebsten ein tiefes Loch gebuddelt, als er ihn gelesen hatte.

„Aber genug davon! Wie geht es dir überhaupt?" Hermine blickte ihn neugierig an. 

„Ach, ganz gut!" brummte Ron. 

„Fein! Ahh, da ist Harry!" Und sie sprang auf, um ihren alten Freund zu begrüßen. Und plötzlich kam sich Ron sehr seltsam vor, so unbedeutend, so ausgeschlossen! Harry war berühmt, dafür das er lebte...und Hermine? Ach Hermine war so perfekt, so schlau, so hübsch. Ron seufzte leise. 

„Was ist eigentlich mit den anderen? Ich hab schon so lange nichts mehr gehört? Wie geht es Ginny?" Hermines Redeschwall war kaum zu bremsen und ihr Lächeln schien irgendwie eingefroren zu sein. 

„Ähm, Gin kommt jetzt an die Uni" sagte Ron knapp. Er kümmerte sich nicht sonderlich um Ginny. Harry schwieg ausgiebig. 

„Eigentlich hat sich nicht viel verändert. Es schein genauso wie in Hogwarts. Malfoy stolziert immer noch durch die Gegend, als wäre er der König der Zaubererwelt und Pansy versteht es sich bei den richtigen Leuten einzuschleimen!" Ron warf Harry einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Er erinnerte ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit immer wieder gerne daran, dass er etwas gegen dieses Mädchen hatte, mit dem Harry eine kurze, aber dennoch interessante Affäre gehabt hatte. 

„Ach ja Malfoy, ihn habe ich immer vor Augen gehabt, als ich den Artikel schrieb!" Hermines Augen funkelten höhnisch. Rons Blick verfinsterte sich. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis über Malfoy zu sprechen. 

+++

Ginny lag in der Badewanne und spielte mit den Schaumbläschen, die rosa und gelb schimmerten. Sie war ja so glücklich. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass Pansy so nett zu ihr sein würde! Sie kam sich vor wie eine Prinzessin, als sie nach dem Sektglas griff, das auf dem Badewannenrand stand. So viel Luxus war sie gar nicht gewöhnt! Und das beste war, Pansy würde sie heute mit ins „Magical" nehmen. Das war _die_ Adresse für alle Hexen und Zauberer, die in London wirklich etwas zu sagen hatten und Pansy war Stammgast. Ginny war ja so aufgeregt. Sie begann zu kichern und tauchte ab. Das würde was werden! 

+++

Pansy saß derweilen im Wohnzimmer und wartete darauf, das diese Göre endlich fertig wurde und das ihre frisch lackierten Fußnägel trockneten. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. 

„Draco!" rief sie und vor ihr erschien eine silberne kleine Blase. 

„WAS?" schrie eine entnervte Stimme aus der Blase heraus. 

„Oh, nicht so gereizt Draco-Liebling! Ich wollte dir bloß sagen, dass ich dich heute Abend im „Magical" erwarte." 

„Und warum sollte ich kommen? Der Laden ist was für Langweiler, wie dich!" 

„Mhh, mag sein, aber es werden ein paar wichtige Leute da sein!" sprach Pansy in die Blase 

„Wenn du deine kleinen Freunde für wichtig hältst, bitte. Du weißt genau, dass ich von derlei Gesellschaft nicht viel halte!" 

„Draco, Draco! Lass mich doch erst mal ausreden!" Pansy schnalzt mit der Zunge. 

„Fein, aber fass dich kurz!" 

„Nun ja, ich werde unsere liebe kleine Ginny heute Abend ausführen und ich möchte, dass du sie in London willkommen heißt!" 

„Darüber haben wir schon gesprochen Pansy! Ich habe kein Interesse an dem kleinen Wiesel!" 

„Oh Draco, sei nicht so abweisend! Du wirst sie mögen! Sie ist so...unschuldig!" 

„Pansy, hör auf mich zu nerven!" Dracos Stimme klang noch gereizter! 

„Na schön, na schön! Aber ich glaube Hermine Granger wäre sehr enttäuscht dich heute Abend nicht zu treffen!" 

„Wovon redest du?" 

„Unsere liebe Hermine wird heute Abend in Begleitung von ihren Freunden eine kleine Party im „Magical" feiern!" 

„Na sicher, Pansy! Das passt so gut zu ihrem ,Ich verabscheue Spaß'-Getue!" 

„Mhhh, glaube was du willst. Feststeht, dass mich vorhin eine sehr aufgekratzte Lavender Brown kontaktiert hat, um mir mitzuteilen, dass sie von Hermine gebeten wurde besagte Örtlichkeit doch heute Abend aufzusuchen, zwecks Wiedersehensfeier." 

„Du meinst die verlorene Tochter ist zurück in den Schoß ihrer Gryffindor-Familie gekehrt?" 

„Wenn du es so nennen möchtest!" Pansy grinste. 

„Na fein, ich werde mal kurz vorbeischauen, aber bild dir ja nichts ein, Parkinson!" 

„Ich doch nicht, Malfoy! Aber jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss mich um unsere kleine Gin kümmern!" Damit ließ Pansy die Seifenblase zerplatzen und ging Richtung Badezimmer, um Ginny, wenn nötig mit Gewalt aus der Badewanne zu zerren!

**********************************************

WOW!!! Ich hab's geschafft, ich hab tatsächlich ein weiteres Kapitel fertig. Ich kann's kaum glauben! Bin ich gut? Ich glaube ich habe Herm ein bisschen übertrieben dargestellt, aber was soll's. Das Ganze hier ist sowieso etwas merkwürdig! Wisst ihr worauf ich sehr stolz bin? Auf diese Sprechblasen! Ich meine irgendwie müssen sich Zauberer doch verständigen, auch wenn kein Kamin in der Nähe ist! 

Ich mag diese kleinen Streitigkeiten zwischen Pansy und Draco, ihr glaubt gar nicht wie viel Spaß es macht das zu schreiben!!! 

Yours Nikola!!!


	5. Kapitel 4

**Titel:** Gefährliche Liebschaften – Cruel Intentions 

**Autorin:** Nikola 

**Inhalt:** Pansy, Draco, Harry und Ron sind im 3. Semester an der Universität für magische Studien und angewandte Zauberei in London. Der Sommer verspricht heiß zu werden, denn Draco geht mit Pansy eine Wette ein, die nicht nur ihm zum Verhängnis wird... 

Eiskalte Engel feat. The Harry Potter Staff!!! 

**FSK:** 14 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potters Universum gehört J.K. Rowling 

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romantik/Thriller 

**Anmerkung:** Ich liebe euch alle! Jaaaa! 

*******************************************

„DAS kann ich doch nicht anziehen!!!" kreischte Ginny und deutete auf das tief ausgeschnittene kurze Kleid, das Pansy ihr hinhielt. 

„Und wieso nicht?" wollte diese wissen. 

„Das, das ist viel zu sexy!" beschwerte sich Ginny. 

„Du doch auch meine Liebe! Es ist wie für dich gemacht." Pansys Lächeln war so falsch, dass es schon wieder echt wirkte. 

„Meinst du?" fragte Ginny misstrauisch. 

„Vertrau mir Schätzchen. Du wirst hinreißend aussehen!" Pansy schob Ginny samt Kleid ins Ankleidezimmer. 

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit!" meinte Pansy und knallte die Tür zu, frustriert stöhnend. 

Dieses Mädchen war einfach...einfach...Pansy fand gar kein Wort. Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch nur so blöd sein? Pansy klatschte in die Hände und war sofort in ein weinrotes Cocktail-Kleid gekleidet, das ihr teuflisch gut stand. Sie ging ins Bad um etwas mit ihren Haaren anzustellen und sich von dieser Göre abzulenken. 

Es würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden sie heute Abend so zu verkaufen, wie sie es wollte. Wenn Draco nicht auftauchen würde, dann würde Pansy ihn persönlich das Gesicht mit ihren teuren Fingernägeln zerkratzen! 

„PANSY!!!" Ein nervtötender Schrei kam aus dem Schlafzimmer und Pansy machte sich auf der Sache nachzugehen. 

„Ich komme Gin!" sagte sie und setze ihr ,Nettes-Mädchen-Gesicht' auf, wie sie es hasste. 

+++

Hermine stand misstrauisch vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Hotelzimmer. Mein Gott, sie hatte sich richtig aufgebräzelt. Sie würde heute Abend einfach mal all ihre Prinzipien über Bord werfen und ein wenig Spaß haben, es waren schließlich Semesterferien. Oh Gott, sie hatte alle Leute eingeladen, die sie kannte und sich mit ihnen im „Magical" verabredet. Sie war ja so aufgeregt. 

+++

Als Draco das „Magical" betrat bemerkte er sofort den Überschuss von Östrogen, der hier vorhanden war. Schon auf der Treppe, die hinunter in den eigentlich Club führte kamen ihm haufenweise kichernde Hexen entgegen, die eindeutig zu viel Alkohol im und zu wenig Stoff am Körper hatten. Das fing ja gut an. 

Je weiter er die Treppe hinunterstieg, desto lauter wurde die Musik, die ihm entgegendröhnte. Irgendwas poppiges, gut zum Tanzen und natürlich von einer weiblich Stimme gesungen. 

Die Bar kam in Sicht  und Draco erkannt sofort Pansy, die mit einem Cocktail-Glas in der Hand fröhliche Konversation mit Blaise Zabini betrieb, deren pinkes Top sich schrecklich mit ihren roten Haaren biss. Neben Pansy entdeckte Draco eine verschüchtert wirkende Gestalt, in einem schwarzen Kleid, dass ganz eindeutig Pansys Handschrift trug. Hätte sie nicht so unbeholfen dreingeschaut hätte Draco Ginny vielleicht sogar sexy gefunden. 

Er ging zielstrebig auf seine ehemalige Hauskameradin zu und Pansy hatte sein Kommen mittlerweile auch bemerkt. Sie lächelte überlegen und Draco setzte sein übliches Gigolo-Grinsen auf, dass ihn bisher noch immer ans Ziel gebracht hatte. Blaise war sehr erfreut ihn wiederzusehen. 

„Draco... mein Lieber, wie schön, dass du kommen konntest." Pansy küsste ihn auf die Wange und drückte ihm ein Champagnerglas in die Hand. 

„Meine Damen!" Draco prostete Pansy, Blaise und Ginny zu „die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits." Dabei warf er Ginny einen verführerischen Seitenblick zu, die daraufhin leicht rosa anlief und den Versuch startete ihm ein kokettes Lächeln zu schenken. Wie hielt Pansy es auch nur 5 Minuten mit ihr aus? 

„Lass uns doch tanzen Draco, das haben wir so lange nicht mehr!" Und bevor sich Draco wehren konnte, hatte Pansy ihn auch schon auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt. 

„Gryffindors Stolz vergnügt sich hinten im Separée! Zugang nur für geladene Gäste!" kam Pansy gleich zur Sache. 

„Hermine hat Angst vor zu viel Vergnügen, was?" 

„Vielleicht haben sie da hinten nur zu wenig Orangensaft!" Das spöttische Grinsen in Pansys Gesicht gefiel Draco irgendwie nicht. 

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?" fragte er. 

„Mhhhh, an Hermine kommst du heute Abend mit Sicherheit nicht mehr ran. Ich hätte aber noch eine andere Ex-Gryffindor anzubieten!" 

„Welchen Teil von ,Nein' hast du nicht verstanden, Pansy?" Draco blickte sie ernst an. 

„Na schön, wenn du mir nicht hilfst, dann muss ich mich eben selbst darum kümmern!" Pansys gute Laune war verschwunden. 

„Was denn? Willst du Weasley ans andere Ufer zerren?" Dracos spöttisches Grinsen war besser als Pansys. 

„Mach dich nicht Lächerlich, Malfoy!" Damit ließ sie Draco allein auf der Tanzfläche stehen, ging zurück zur Bar und verließ mit Ginny, die Draco nichtsahnend zuwinkte, das „Magical". 

+++

Im Separée stieg unterdessen eine kleine Privatparty zu Ehren Hermines. All ihre ehemaligen Schulkameraden waren hier und berichteten Hermine über ihrer Londoner Erlebnisse. Ron saß die meiste Zeit schmollend in der Ecke, warum war Hermine unbegreiflich. Harry war erst spät dazugekommen und verbrachte auch jetzt die meiste Zeit damit irgendwelchen Leuten per Seifenblase zu versichern, dass es jetzt kein günstiger Augenblick für ein Interview war! 

„Ihr müsst mir unbedingt zeigen, was in London so los ist, ich habe ja keine Ahnung!" Hermine unterhielt sich grade oberflächig mit Parvati. 

„Wenn du wirklich was erleben willst, dann musst du dich ins Londoner Muggel - Nachtleben stürzen, Herm" empfahl Seamus. 

„Ich werde darauf zurückkommen" Hermine lachte. 

Sie sah so glücklich aus, fand Ron. Und sie beachtete ihn genauso wenig, wie einen Wollpulli an einem Sommertag. Er würde sie nie dazu kriegen in ihm mehr als einen sehr guten Freund zu sehen. 

„Es tut mir leid euch schon verlassen zu müssen, aber vor mir liegt morgen ein harter Tag!" mit diesen Worten erhob sich Harry und ging hinüber zu Herm, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. 

„Oh wie schade, Harry. Wir treffen uns aber spätestens übermorgen zum Mittag!" Das war keine Bitte und Harry wusste das. 

„Alles, was du willst, meine Süße!" 

Ron hätte jedes Mal platzen können, wenn er Harry und Hermine so herumflirten sah. Wieso konnte er das nicht? Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er es ernst gemeint hätte. 

+++ 

Pansy war sauer. Der Abend war absolut nicht so gelaufen, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Ginny war viel zu schüchtern und naiv gewesen und Blaise, die dumme Kuh, war ihr auch nicht von der Pelle gerückt. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal einen netten Typen anlachen können. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Ginny es geschafft beim Hinausgehen einen Kellner über den Haufen zu rennen, der all den Champagner, den er grade zu einem Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke hatte bringen wollen, über Ginnys Kleid zu kippen. Super! 

Und dieses Gör lag nun seelenruhig auf dem Sofa und schlief. Wie ein Engel sah sie aus mit ihren roten Haaren, die ihr in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Ein Engel in einem schneeweißen Bademantel, der einen perfekten Körper verhüllte. Ein wunderschöner kleiner Engel, der keinen Alkohol vertrug und Pansy die Semesterferien ruinierte! 

*********************************

„Sie hat's geschafft!"

„Nein!" 

„Doch!"

„Du meinst, sie hat's tatsächlich geschafft ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben?"

„Jaaaaa! Und dabei hatten wir schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt!"

„Wie kommt's ?"

„Sie hat Ferien und ihr ist anscheinend langweilig!" 

Ihr ist um 1.00Uhr morgens langweilig???" 

„Sieht ganz so aus!" 

„Also wenn du mich fragst muss sie vollkommen bescheuert sein!" 

Dich fragt aber keiner und jetzt haut gefälligst ab ihr beiden, ich bin so schon verstört genug, da brauch ich keine zwei Hirngespinste, die über meine Stroy diskutieren!  Also Leute, ich hoffe ihr habt mich noch nicht vergessen und hatten ein wenig Spaß beim Lesen! 


	6. Kapitel 5

**Titel:** Gefährliche Liebschaften – Cruel Intentions 

**Autorin:** Nikola 

**Inhalt:** Pansy, Draco, Harry und Ron sind im 3. Semester an der Universität für magische Studien und angewandte Zauberei in London. Der Sommer verspricht heiß zu werden, denn Draco geht mit Pansy eine Wette ein, die nicht nur ihm zum Verhängnis wird... 

Eiskalte Engel feat. The Harry Potter Staff!!! 

**FSK:** 14 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potters Universum gehört J.K. Rowling 

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romantik/Thriller 

**Anmerkung:** ich widme das Kapitel meinem lieben Chris, weil er sich solche Sorgen um mich macht, weil ich zu solch später Stunde noch „arbeite"!!! *ganz doll knuddel* 

******************************

**Kapitel 5**

Draco hatte unruhig geschlafen, was vielleicht daran lag, dass er allein geschlafen hatte. Er war es nicht gewöhnt allein in dem großen Bett zu liegen. Der gestrige Abend war absolut nicht nach seinem Geschmack verlaufen. Langsam stieg er aus dem Bett und ging Richtung Bad. Zumindest würde er heute an Hermine rankommen. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen schlug er die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu... 

+++ 

Hermine war aufgeregt, nein sie war nervös. Sie hätte sich vor Nervosität übergeben können! Dieser Kerl hatte sie doch tatsächlich in seine Radishow eingeladen! Das war unfassbar! Kaum war sie gestern im Hotel angekommen hatte sie eine Nachricht bekommen. Draco Malfoy wollte sie in einem Radiointerview! Malfoy! 

Zuerst hatte Hermine es für einen mehr als schlechten Scherz gehalten, doch dann hatte sie sich von ein paar vertrauenswürdigen Leuten bestätigen lassen, dass Malfoy wirklich seine eigene Radiosendung beim Londoner Lokalsender ZRL (Zauber Radio London) hatte. Und er wollte sie! 

„Ich... ich kann da nicht hingehen!" Hermine sah ihren Gegenüber ängstlich an und starrte auf die große Kaffeetasse in ihren Händen. 

„Du schaffst das schon, Herm!" versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen. Er selbst hätte sich beim Anblick ihrer riesigen braunen Augen fast vor Aufregung in die Hose gemacht. 

„Meinst du?" Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ron schluckte. 

„Natürlich Herm. Der Typ kann dir doch nichts anhaben. Du bist doch viel zu intelligent für ihn!" Ron versuchte alles, damit sich seine beste Freundin entspannte. 

Er kannte Malfoys Sendung. Der Typ behandelte seine Gäste nicht unbedingt nach der feinen englischen Art. Er stellte ihnen spitzfindige Fragen, machte sich nichts aus Privatsphäre und trieb sie in die Enge. Die Sendung war der absolute Renner! Ron wusste nicht, wie Malfoy an diesen Job gekommen war, aber sicherlich hatte es was mit alten Slytherinbekanntschaften zu tun. 

„Hey Hermine, die Sendung ist doch erst heute Abend! Wir haben es grade mal 14.00Uhr. Was hältst du von nem Stadtbummel?" 

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich auf! 

„Du bist großartig Ron!" Für dieses Lächeln hätte er alles getan! 

+++ 

Pansys schlechte Laune vom Vorabend war wie weggeblasen, als Ginny ihr mitteilte, dass sie heute eine Verabredung in der Stadt hatte und schon allein zurechtkommen würde. 

„Ohhhh... wer ist denn der Glückliche?" fragte Pansy mit gespieltem Interesse. 

„Ähm... wie kommst du darauf, dass es ein ‚er' ist?" versuchte sich Gin rauszureden. 

„Ach komm, mir kannst du doch nichts vormachen!" Pansy schenkte ihr ein wissendes Lächeln. 

„Na ja...." Ginny sah betreten zu Boden. „Pansy, kann ich dir etwas anvertrauen?" Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte Pansy nicht direkt anzusehen. 

„Aber natürlich, Gin, wir sind doch jetzt Freundinnen!" Pansy grinste siegessicher, was Ginny nicht bemerkte, da sie immer noch auf den Boden starrte. 

„Ich... ich treffe ... mich... ähm... mit... äh... Harry!" brachte Ginny mühsam heraus. 

„Das ist doch wunderbar, Schätzchen!" Pansys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. 

„Du musst mir versprechen, dass du niemandem etwas erzählst!" Und Ginny starrte Pansy mit großen dunkelgrünen Augen an, die so offen waren, dass sie nur einer Gryffindor gehören konnten. 

„Natürlich mein Liebes! Aber erzähl doch mal, wie ist es so mit Potter?" Pansy umfasste Ginnys Schulter und zwang sie sich hinzusetzen. 

„Na ja... wir... weißt du... wir sind noch in der Kennenlernphase!" 

‚Sind sie das nicht seit der Schulzeit?' fragte sich Pansy, lächelte Gin aber nur an. 

„Kindchen... das ist doch nicht schlimm!" 

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung beugte sich Ginny zu Pansy und flüsterte ihr verschämt etwas ins Ohr. 

„Ohhhh" war Pansys erste Antwort. Mit so viel Naivität hatte sie nicht gerechnet! „Nun ja, dann müssen wir dich eben vorbereiten!" Sie grinste... 

„Hääää?" machte Ginny. 

„Mhhh... weißt du was... sag Harry, dass ihr euch im Hyde Park trefft!" Pansy lächelte verschwörerisch und Ginny tat was sie gesagt hatte. 

+++ 

20 Minuten später saßen Pansy, die sich ihren freien Tag eigentlich anders vorgestellt hatte, und Ginny, die nervös umherblickte, auf einer großen weißen Decke im Hyde Park. 

„Ich bin so nervös!" sagte Ginny. 

„Du bist nur aufgeregt!" entgegnete Pansy. 

„Wo ist denn da der Unterschied?" wollte Gin wissen. 

„Nun, wenn du nervös bist, dann machst du Fehler, kannst nicht mehr sprechen und blamierst dich! Wenn du aufgeregt bist dann hast du zwar ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen, aber immerhin noch alles unter Kontrolle!" 

Ginny sah nicht aus, als ob sie es verstanden hatte, aber Pansy hatte keine Lust weiter darauf einzugehen. 

„Ich hab Angst!" sagte Ginny plötzlich. 

„Wovor denn?" wollte Pansy wissen. 

„Ich... ich schaff nicht mal die erste Hürde!" Ein verzweifelter Blick von Ginny ließ Pansy stutzen. Sie brauchte jedoch nicht lange, bis sie verstand. 

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?" Pansy kam sich vor wie eine Lehrerin. 

„Ähmm... na ja..." 

„Schon gut! Pass auf, ich zeig's dir!" Der überraschte Blick von Ginny entlockte Pansy ein amüsiertes Grinsen. 

„Was?" brachte Ginny mühsam heraus. 

„Ich werd dich hier doch nicht dumm sterben lassen!" Pansy versuchte so sachlich wie möglich zu klingen. „Dafür sind Freundinnen doch da!" 

„Aber... aber..." Ginny sah mehr als verwirrt aus. 

„Nichts aber... befeuchte deine Lippen!" Pansys Ton duldete keine Widerworte und Ginny tat was man ihr sagte. 

„Gut, achte einfach darauf, was ich tue, ok?" Pansy konnte nicht glauben, was sie tat. So was hatte sie seit der 6. Klasse in Hogwarts nicht mehr getan und es würde ihr Lippen-Make-up zerstören! Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und wollte Ginny grade küssen, als diese ihre Lippen spitze und ihren Hals reckte. Pansy musst sich einen Lachanfall verkneifen. Dieses Gör sah aus, wie eine 8jährige. 

„Stop, Stop, Stop!" befahl Pansy und Ginny setzte sich wieder normal hin! 

„Bleib locker, Liebes!" Und bevor Ginny etwas antworten oder wieder ihre komische Pose einnehmen konnte hatten sich Pansys Lippen schon auf ihre gelegt. Und bevor sich Ginny richtig darüber bewusst wurde, was ihre neue Freundin da eigentlich tat war es auch schon vorbei! 

„Soweit so gut!" Pansy verzog keine Mine. „Fein, wenn ich jetzt mit meiner Zunge über deine Lippen lecke, dann öffnest du deinen Mund, verstanden? Und dann möchte ich, dass du mit deiner Zunge meine massierst, ok?" Ginny nickte, auch wenn sie sehr unsicher schien. 

Pansy tat, was sie vorher erklärt hatte und Ginny öffnete bereitwillig ihren Mund um Pansys Zunge Einlass zu gewähren und sie schaffte es sogar Pansys Aufforderung zu folgen. Pansy gab sich alle Mühe, damit das Gör verstand, was sie zu tun hatte und sie stellte einmal mehr fest, dass Gryffindors schnell lernten. 

Als sich die beiden Mädchen wieder von einander lösten ging Ginnys Atem schneller. Pansy blickte gelangweilt. 

„Sooo hat mir das nie jemand gezeigt!" meinte Ginny und grinste. 

„Nun, dann wurde es aber Zeit!" Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Pansy und dissapperierte mit einem Lächeln. Den Rest sollte die Kleine alleine hinbekommen! 

+++

„Lass dich nicht einschüchtern Herm! Der Kerl kann dir nichts anhaben!" meinte Ron und blickte Hermine lieb an. Sie standen vor dem Gebäude des Radiosenders. 

„Du bist ein wirklich toller Freund, Ron!" Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals und umarmte ihn fest. 

„Denk dran, der Typ kann nichts anderes als beleidigen. Sei auf der Hut!" Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um sie. 

„Danke!" Noch einmal drückte Hermine Ron fest an sich, dann ließ sie ihn los, lächelte ihn einletztes mal an und verschwand im Gebäude von ZRL. 

********************************

FERTISCH!!! Ich glaub's ja nicht. Ich sollte öfter nachts arbeiten *ggg*. Das Kapitel ist nicht ganz so geworden, wie ich's mir gedacht hatte. Ich wollte schon viel weiter sein, aber Pansy musst ja unbedingt ihre Show abziehen. Diese Szene ist echt schrecklich zu schreiben, aber ich wollt sie gern drin haben, weil das im Film so cool ist. Nun ja, damit hab ich mal wieder bewiesen, dass ich so was nicht schreiben kann. Seid also beruhigt, ihr werdet nie eine FF von mir lesen, die dem Rating „R" auch wirklich gerecht wird. Diese hier hat's nur wegen der Sprache! Na ja. Die Sache mit Draco. War eine spontane Idee von mir, dass er ne Radio Show hat. Weiß auch net... hat doch was *ggg* Ich hoffe das Kapitel ist nicht zuuuuu verwirrend. Mal wieder ein bissl kurz, aber hätte ich jetzt weiter geschrieben, dann wär's zu lang geworden. Ach immer diese Konflikte *seufz* Das Kapitel entstand übrigens zu den Klängen von Placebo („Every me, every you"), The Cardigans („Lovefool", „My favourite game" & „Burning down the house"),  Heather Nove feat. Eskobar („Someone new") und noch ein paar anderen netten Leuten! 

Yours Nikola


	7. Kapitel 6

**Titel:** Gefährliche Liebschaften – Cruel Intentions 

**Autorin:** Nikola 

**Inhalt:** Pansy, Draco, Harry und Ron sind im 3. Semester an der Universität für magische Studien und angewandte Zauberei in London. Der Sommer verspricht heiß zu werden, denn Draco geht mit Pansy eine Wette ein, die nicht nur ihm zum Verhängnis wird... 

Eiskalte Engel feat. The Harry Potter Staff!!! 

**FSK:** 14 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potters Universum gehört J.K. Rowling 

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romantik/Thriller 

**Anmerkung:** Ähm...wie lange hab ich an dieser Story jetzt nicht mehr geschrieben? Über ein Jahr? Es ist echt unglaublich und ich gebe zu, ich hatte eigentlich gar keine Lust mehr und die Story war für mich schon gegessen. Aber dann kamen all diese lieben Reviews und ich hab mich entschlossen weiterzumachen. Ich hab mich in dem einem stark verändert, vielleicht ist das auch in meinem Schreibstil zu merken. Ich hab versucht einen nahtlosen Übergang zu schaffen und ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch. Ich hab mir fest vorgenommen die Story jetzt doch noch zu beenden. Vielen Dank an euch alle, die ihr mir reviewt oder gemailt habt ohne euch wär ich nie auf die Idee gekommen die Story wieder aufzunehmen!

DANKE UND VIEL SPASS BEIM LESEN! 

********************************

**Kapitel 6**

Malfoy stolzierte gewohnt selbstherrlich durch die langen Gänge des Radiosenders. Der Prinz von Slytherin war ohne große Schwierigkeiten der Prinz von London geworden, so sah er die Sache jedenfalls. 

Die Lampe über der Eingangstür zu seinem Studio leuchtete noch nicht rot, schließlich hatte er ja auch noch 10 Minuten bis seine Show anfangen würde. Mehr als genug Zeit für ihn sich auf seinen Gast vorzubereiten. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Hermine sich einfach so auf die Sache hier eingelassen hatte. Wie einfältig konnte ein einziger Mensch denn sein? 

Diese Frage sollte zunächst unbeantwortet bleiben. Als Draco die Studiotür öffnete sah er Hermine hocherhobenen Hauptes auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Sie machte keine Anstalten ihre Verachtung zu verbergen. 

„Man sollte meinen ein so ‚wichtiger' Mann wie du, weiß was Pünktlichkeit ist!" sagte sie spitz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Es tut mir furchtbar leid Miss Granger, wirklich. Aber schau, ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Zauberer." Sagte er in einem verführerisch entschuldigenden Tonfall. 

„Na und, ich auch. Glaub ja nicht ich hätte hier ewig Zeit." Draco schmunzelte. Hatte da jemand seine Tage?

Er beschloss, dass das keine gute Einstiegsfrage war und setzte sich ohne ein Wort einfach vor sein magisches Mikrofon. Durch eine Plexiglasscheibe sah er seiner Kollegin Lana, die noch schnell den letzten Song ihrer Show ansagte und dann zu Draco rüberwinkte. Draco lächelte eines seiner „Hey Baby, wenn ich nicht so schüchtern wäre, würde ich dich nach deiner Telefonnummer fragen" – Lächeln, das jede Frau dahinschmelzen ließ, selbst wenn man sie ein paar mal flach gelegt und danach die meiste Zeit ignoriert hatte (Lana nahm wirklich einen besonderen Platz in Dracos Herzen ein). 

Er wand sich zu Hermine, die ihn angewidert anblickte. 

„Du bist widerlich Malfoy!" sagte sie.

„Und du bist auf Sendung!" antwortete er und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Mikrofon um, um seine Zuhörerschaft zu begrüßen. 

„...heute bei mir im Studio zu Gast, die Frau von der wir uns alle mal gerne bestrafen lassen würden: Hermine Granger!" Er lächelte ins nicht vorhandene Publikum. 

„Hermine, wir haben uns im Vorfeld auf das „Du" geeinigt." Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu, der verriet, dass sie ihn niemals freiwillig Draco nennen würde! „Dein Artikel im Tagespropheten war ja in aller Munde und ich muss echt sagen, er hat mich absolut inspiriert."

„Ähm...das ist schön Mal... Draco..."

„Ja, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Intelligenten – Masche bei den Mädels so gut ankommen würde!" Zwei braune Augen funkelten ihn böse an. 

„Tut mir wirklich leid für dich, dass du den Intelligenten spielen musst, Draco. Deine Gehirnzellen hätten sich sicherlich über eine richtige Beschäftigung gefreut!"  

„Wohhhh... da bin ich aber sprachlos... genau wie die süßen Schwestern des Schicksals, hier sind sie für euch mit „speechless"!" Draco grinste Hermine frech an. 

„Meine Liebe, das war gar nicht nett." Meinte er ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Gemütsregung zu zeigen. Sie lächelte ihn nur an und Draco fragte sich, warum sie eigentlich keine Slytherin geworden war. 

+++

Eine waschechte Ex-Slytherin fuhr grade in Richtung City und drehte das Radio voll auf. Pansy hatte einfach eine Schwäche für Muggelautos, besonders, wenn sie ein kleines Pferdchen auf der Motorhaube hatten. Sie hatte Ginny ihrem Date überlassen und freute sich auf einen netten Abend in ein paar Muggelbars. Sie hoffte, dass Draco ihre Nachricht erhalten hatte und gegen 1.00Uhr im Magical sein würde, sie hatte etwas mit ihm zu besprechen. 

+++ 

„So meine Lieben, es ist Punkt Mitternacht, Zeit für den Nachtexpress, hier bei ZRL. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß. Ein großes Dankeschön an meinen bezaubernden Studiogast Hermine Granger, die Frau mit den 101 guten Gründen bis ans Ende ihres Lebens Jungfrau zu bleiben. Ich wünsch euch einen Guten Morgen!" 

Damit ging die rote Lampe über der Studiotür aus zu der Hermine jetzt stürmte. 

„Oh...wollen wir uns wirklich so verabschieden Hermine?" fragte Draco charmant.

„Wenn dir eine Ohrfeige lieber ist, bitte sehr!" Hermines Charme hielt sich in Grenzen. 

„Ach komm Hermine, das war doch alles nur Show!" 

„Ich bitte dich, du hast dich mich die ganze Zeit beleidigt."

„Na so würd ich das nicht nennen. Aber um es wieder gut zu machen. Wie wäre es mit Essen? Morgen Abend um 8.00Uhr hol ich dich von deinem Hotel ab." 

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich auch nur eine Stunde mit dir verbringe?" konterte Hermine. 

„Och, eigentlich würde eine Stunde schon reichen!" ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte Dracos Mund und Hermine schien beinahe zu platzen. 

„Elender Bastard" fluchte sie und stürmte zur Tür raus. 

„Also morgen um Acht. Ich krieg schon raus, in welchem Hotel du wohnst!" rief er ihr hinterher und verließ ebenfalls das Studio. Kaum war er aus der Tür getreten tauchte eine knallpinke Seifenblase vor seinem Gesicht auf. Pansy hatte ihm also eine Nachricht zukommen lasse. Er stupste die Seifenblase an und Buchstaben formten sich in der Luft: 

„Erwarte dich um 1.00Uhr im Magical. Dringend!" 

Diese Frau wusste auch nicht, wie man Einladungen aussprach! 

+++

Das Magical war nicht besonders voll und Pansy saß gelangweilt an der Bar und zog mit dem Barkeeper über die geschmacklos gekleideten Möchtegern- Hip-Hop-Schlampen her, die ihren Hintern an jedem Kerl rieben, der nicht schnell genug von der Tanzfläche kam. Sie nippte an ihrem Cocktail und starrte zum Eingang, Draco war schon 10 Minuten überfällig und seine übliche halbe Stunde Verspätung hatte sie schon mitberechnet. Als sein Astralkörper dann doch noch die Treppe herunter geschwebt kam spendete sie ihm leise Beifall. 

„Schön das du es einrichten konntest, Draco-Schatz!" begrüßte sie ihn und schenkte ihm ein sarkastisches Lächeln. 

„Nun Pansy, es gibt Leute, die arbeiten!" 

„Oh, ich wüsste nicht, dass du mit solchen zu tun hättest!" 

„Sag schon, was gibt's so dringendes in deiner pinken Welt?" fragte er spöttisch und betrachtete abwertend Pansys Hauch von einem Kleid. 

„Das, mein Lieber, ist himbeer," konterte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken „und ich finde du solltest dir das mit unserer lieben Gin noch mal überlegen." 

„Du hast mich nicht wirklich deswegen hierher zitiert, oder? Das nächste Mal wenn du irgendwas als dringend bezeichnest werde ich mir einfach einen schönen Abend in meiner Sauna machen!" ließ Draco genervt vernehmen. Pansy lächelte nur. 

„Draco, morgen ist die „Herzlich Willkommen – Party" der Uni für die Erstsemester und ich finde Ginny hat eine ganz besondere Begrüßung von einem ganz besonderen Studenten verdient." Der Stoff von Pansys himbeerfarbenen Kleid schimmerte im zuckenden Licht der Scheinwerfer und betonten ihre Kurven perfekt.

„Tut mir ja furchtbar Leid, aber ich werde morgen unsere liebe Hermine zu einem wundervollen Essen ausführen, dass sie so schnell nicht vergessen wird!" Das Grinsen in Dracos Gesicht war eines der wenigen, dass Pansy nicht zuordnen konnte, dennoch scheute sie sich keinen Falls zu antworten. 

„Fein und wenn du dir dann deinen Korb abgeholt hast kannst du deinen Frust ja an Ginny auslassen, da hätten wir alle was von!" 

„Mhhh...lass mich überlegen. Nein! Und jetzt entschuldige mich, dieser Laden verursacht Brechreiz bei meinem empfindlichen Magen!" Draco machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte davon.

„Ciao Himbeerlady" rief er Pansy noch zu, doch es ging im Stimmgewirr und den lauten Beats unter, genauso wie Pansys missbilligendes Grummeln. 

*********************************


	8. Kapitel 7

**Titel:** Gefährliche Liebschaften – Cruel Intentions 

**Autorin:** Nikola 

**Inhalt:** Pansy, Draco, Harry und Ron sind im 3. Semester an der Universität für magische Studien und angewandte Zauberei in London. Der Sommer verspricht heiß zu werden, denn Draco geht mit Pansy eine Wette ein, die nicht nur ihm zum Verhängnis wird... 

Eiskalte Engel feat. The Harry Potter Staff!!! 

**FSK:** 14 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potters Universum gehört J.K. Rowling 

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romantik/Thriller 

**Anmerkung:** Danke für die Reviews! Freut mich, dass ihr noch interessiert seid. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch, auch wenn es wohl ein bisschen verwirrend ist. 

@Soulsister*3000: ja die Radiosendung kam sehr knapp weg, aber es sollte ja auch nur ein Auszug sein. 

********************************

**Kapitel 7 **

„Pansy!!!" Ein aufgeregter Schrei ließ die Angesprochene jäh aus süßen Himbeerträumen erwachen. „Pansy, schau ich hab Post bekommen!" 

Pansy blinzelte ein paar mal und blickte dann in das sommersprossige Gesicht von Ginny Weasley, die aufgeregt auf ihrem Bett herumzappelte. 

„Schön Ginny, aber kann das nicht bis zum Frühstück warten, oder bis zum Mittagessen?" grummelte Pansy und richtete sie langsam im Bett auf, doch Ginny machte keine Anstalten sich zu entfernen, sondern hielt Pansy einen rosanen Umschlag entgegen. 

„An meine liebe Ginny!" las Pansy leise und musste sich zusammenreißen, damit sie sich nicht auf der Stelle übergab. „Wie...süß" kommentierte sie es schließlich und hoffte, dass die Nervensäge endlich verschwinden würde. Weit gefehlt. 

„Der ist von Collin Creevy!" platze Ginny heraus.

„Aha" Pansy versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern wer Collin Creevy war. Der Name sagte ihr etwas, aber dieses etwas war irgendwo unter „zu vernachlässigbar" abgespeichert worden. Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck verriet jedoch, dass er für sie wohl als V.I.P. galt.  

„Collin Creevy...ähm ist das nicht..."

„Jaaa, der Starfotograf der Hexenwoche!" fiel Ginny Pansy ins Wort, die sich jetzt leider wieder an diesen schmierigen Schleimbeutel erinnern konnte. 

„Ohh...wie schön Ginny!" Pansy zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Aber ich bin immer noch dafür, dass wir das beim Frühstück besprechen!" 

„Oh...natürlich!" Ginny verstand und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. „Das ist ja alles so aufregend." Rief sie durch die ganze Wohnung. 

+++

Am anderen Ende der Stadt führte ein gewisser Draco Malfoy ein ähnlich nervtötendes Gespräch, jedoch über den Kamin in seinem Esszimmer. 

„Kannst du das nun für mich rauskriegen oder nicht?" fragte er genervt das Gesicht von Padma Patil. 

„Ja, das kann ich, aber wenn das auffliegt, dass ich geheime Informationen weitergebe, dann..." Padma war dabei einen ihrer gefürchteten hysterischen Anfälle zu kriegen. 

„Schätzchen, meld dich einfach bei mir, wenn du das Passwort hast, okay?" damit beendete er das Gespräch und wandte sich wesentlich wichtigeren Dingen zu. Sein perfektes Gesicht hatte einen dingenden Kosmetiktermin einzuhalten. Doch kaum war er zum Gehen bereit tauchte eine beige Seifenblase vor ihm auf. Ein befriedigtes Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. 

„Das Passwort lautet ‚Löwenherz'" kam es aus der Seifenblase.

„Danke Schatz!" konnte Draco grade noch sagen, bevor sie zersprang.

‚Löwenherz', manche Leute legten es echt darauf an, dass man sie in eine Schublade steckte. 

+++ 

Pansys Stimmung verbesserte sich ein wenig nachdem sie ihre erste Tasse Kaffee an diesem Morgen getrunken hatte. Auch wenn Ginnys dämliches Gekicher mehr war als sie für Gewöhnlich ertragen konnte. 

„Also Schätzchen, was schreibt Collin denn so?" fragte sie mit gespieltem Interesse.

„Er möchte sich gerne mit mir treffen, er meint er wolle ein paar Fotos für eine Werbecampagne mit mir machen und er schreibt, dass er mich unheimlich süß findet." Ginnys Grinsen drohte sich ins Unendliche auszuweiten und Pansy hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie dem Einhalt gebieten sollte. 

„Oh wie schön! Ich finde du solltest dich wirklich mit ihm treffen!" antwortete sie schließlich, als ihr ein sehr guter Gedanke kam. „Wie wär's wenn du ihn heute Abend zu der Party einlädst?" 

„Meinst du echt?" fragte Ginny unsicher. 

„Klar! Das ist doch ein ganz günstiger Anlass." jetzt war Pansy diejenige, die unnatürlich grinste. 

„Okay, ich werd ihm Bescheid sagen!" meinte Gin.

„Ach, lass nur, ich kümmere mich schon darum." 

+++

Während die Gesichtsmaske einwirkte beschloss Draco Hermine noch einmal an ihre ‚Verabredung' zu erinnern. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ließ eine durchsichtige Seifenblase erscheinen.

„Löwenherz" sagte er laut und deutlich zu der Seifenblase, die daraufhin anfing in vielen bunten Farben zu schimmern, bis sie sich schließlich für ein wunderschönes purpurrot entschied. 

„Hallo?" drang eine zögerliche Stimme aus der Seifenblase. Hermine hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, wer sie da grade kontaktierte.

„Hallo Hermine, stör ich?"

„Malfoy? Woher hast du... ach was frag ich überhaupt. Was willst du?" 

„Oh, ich wollte dich nur fragen von welchem Hotel ich dich heute Abend abholen soll." Antwortete Draco charmant. 

„Vergiss es, Malfoy!" Hermine klang wenig begeistert.

„Ach Hermine, meinst du nicht es ist an der Zeit, dass wir alte Zwistigkeiten vergessen und einen Neuanfang wagen. Menschen ändern sich!" 

„Menschen vielleicht, aber Ratten nicht! Hör zu Malfoy spar dir dein Gesülze und schleim jemanden mit weniger Gehirn voll. Was auch immer du von mir willst, schmink es dir ab. Ich weiß über dich bescheid: ‚Hüte dich vor der Zunge der Schlange, sie ist gespalten und giftig!' Tut mir leid  Draco" sie legte so viel Ekel in die Aussprache dieses Namens, dass Draco selbst fast schlecht wurde „aber dein Ruf eilt dir voraus!" Die rote Seifenblase zerplatzte und damit vorerst auch Dracos Plan. Er würde herausfinden, wer dafür verantwortlich war und dieser jemand würde leiden. 

+++ 

„Hallo Collin!" grüßte Pansy den kleinen dürren Kerl, der vor ihr stand und, wie immer, eine Kamera in der Hand hatte. Sie konnte ihn nicht ausstehen, aber er würde ihr vielleicht noch ganz nützlich sein. Und es konnte ja auch nicht schaden mal wieder in der Redaktion der Hexenwoche vorbeizuschauen.   

„Oha...Miss Parkinson gibt sich die Ehre!" antwortete der selbsternannte Starfotograf des Magazins. 

„Ja mein Lieber dir wird wirklich eine Ehre zu Teil!" meinte Pansy und grinste fröhlich „ich bin hier um dich in Ginnys Namen zu bitten doch heute Abend auf die Willkommens Party der Uni zu kommen!" 

„Und das kann sie mir nicht selbst sagen?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ach Collin, du musst noch viel lernen, was das weibliche Geschlecht angeht!" säuselte Pansy „Aber lass uns doch zum Geschäftlichen kommen, ich habe etwas von eine Werbecampagne gehört?" 

„Ja ganz Recht, ich möchte Ginny dafür haben!" Collins Versuche überlegen zu wirken wurden immer kläglicher.

„Weißt du, ich glaub es ist nicht so günstig Ginny gleich mit so einer Aufgabe zu konfrontieren." 

„Wie meinst du das?" 

„Na ja, sie hat keine Erfahrungen und wenn es schief geht, dann..."

„Es wird nicht schief gehen, sie ist perfekt!" fiel ihr Collin hektisch ins Wort. 

„In deinen Augen Collin, aber ist dir die Idee gekommen, dass sie sich selbst vielleicht nicht so sieht? Du könntest sie damit sehr überrumpeln und du willst dir doch nicht durch so eine Dummheit all deine Chancen bei ihr verbauen oder?" 

„Nein...ich meine... also... so hab ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet..." Pansy hörte die Zahnräder in Collins Kopf förmlich klicken. Männer waren so einfach zu manipulieren, es war fast zu leicht. 

„Also gut Collin, wir sehen uns heute Abend. Bis dann!" und damit verließ eine strahlende Pansy die Redaktion.

+++

Draco hingegen war das Lächeln schon lange vergangen. Er hatte beschlossen diesen Tag zu hassen. Er hatte heute noch nichts zustande gebracht, außer ein paar total nervtötende Gespräche mit zickigen Weibern und auch wenn sein jetziger Gegenüber offiziell männlich war, wusste Draco das er auch hier nichts besseres erhoffen konnte. 

„Meine Güte, wann hast du mich denn das letzte mal besucht, Draco? Das muss ja schon Ewigkeiten her sein, aber gut reden wir nicht darüber. Hier ich hab einen schönen Espresso für dich" plapperte Ernie McMillan in einem Tempo das Draco beinahe schwindlig wurde. 

„Ja ich weiß Ern, und ich muss gestehen, dass ich hergekommen bin um dich um Hilfe zu bitten." 

„Oh, klingt interessant, schieß los!" Ernie ließ sich in einen seiner komfortablen Sessel fallen und schlug die Beine übereinander. 

„Sagt dir der Name Hermine Granger noch etwas?" fragte Draco, obwohl er wusste, dass jeder Name Ernie etwas sagen würde.

„Aber natürlich, die Süße hat einen ganz entzückenden Artikel im Tagespropheten veröffentlicht" sein Tonfall verriet Draco, dass Ernie genauso von Hermines Moralpredigt begeistert war, wie er selbst. 

„Ganz recht und ich habe eine kleine Wette am Laufen, die mit Miss Unschuld zu tun hat. Nur leider muss ihr jemand ein wenig zu viel über meinen Lebenswandel erzählt haben. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wer da in Frage käme?" 

„Ganz ehrlich Draco, ganz London hasst dich" er sagte es in einem fas mütterlichen Ton, der Draco zum grinsen brachte „was natürlich nichts an der Tatsache ändert, dass ganz London mit dir schlafen will. Aber was unsere liebe Miss Granger angeht dürfte der Verdächtigenkreis doch schon etwas geringer ausfallen!" Eine Denkermine legte sich auf Ernies Gesicht und Draco schwieg ausgiebig. 

„Finnigan!" brach Ernie plötzlich das Schweigen. 

„Finnigan?" fragte Draco. 

„Seamus Finnigan. Überleg mal, er war letztes Semester in Oxford und er ist ein Ex-Gryffindor. Er und Hermine haben sich mit Sicherheit oft gesehen." 

„Ja, das ergibt einen Sinn" antwortete Draco grüblerisch „Aber wie kriegen wir ihn dran?" 

Ernies Grinsen konnte man nur als diabolisch beschreiben. 

„Nun, ich hätte da schon eine Idee." Meinte er.

„Raus damit!" forderte Draco. 

„Na ja, unser lieber Seamus fährt zweigleisig, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!" Draco verstand. 

„Oh, das würde seine coolen Freunde und seine unglaublich stolzen Eltern sicher freuen zu erfahren! Lässt sich das arrangieren?" Dracos Laune stieg. 

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher. Der gute Seamus hat mir vor ein paar Tagen eine ‚streng vertrauliche' Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er in der Stadt sei und gerne mal wieder einen ‚Männerabend' machen würde." Gab Ernie zu Protokoll. 

„Meinst du der gute könnte heut so gegen zehn kommen?" fragte Draco unschuldig. 

„Mhhh meinetwegen, aber das kostet dich was." Ernie war Geschäftsmann, genau wie Draco. 

„Das sollte nicht das Problem sein! Ich werde also so gegen zehn mal reinschauen." Draco lächelt das zufriedene Lächeln eines Gewinners. „Hier ist was, damit du ein paar Appetithäppchen besorgen kannst". Draco legte Ernie 20 Galleonen auf den Tisch und verließ dann die äußerst geschmackvolle Wohnung seines Freundes. Vielleicht war dieser Tag ja doch gar nicht so schlecht. 

*******************************

Mhhh also wenn ihr euch jetzt denkt „Moment mal, Hermine war doch bei Draco in der Radiosendung!?" dann sag ich dazu nur, dass das eben rein geschäftlich war. 

Ach und fragt mich bitte nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet Ernie McMillan und Seamus ausgesucht hab, das kam spontan. Ich weiß, das die Sache eigentlich total überflüssig scheint, ist sie aber nicht. Denn zum einen müssen wir Draco ja noch dazu kriegen Ginny ein bisschen ‚Privatunterricht' zu geben (ja ich weiß dass dieser Zusammenhang noch nicht wirklich erkenn bar ist, aber das wird noch!) und zweitens kann ein bisschen slash keiner Story schaden ;-) Mein Gott, wer hätte das von mir gedacht. Aber macht euch ja keine zu großen Hoffnungen ihr lieben Slash-Freunde. Es wird keinen Zitronenkuchen geben (ja Nikla, du bist die Meisterin der Wortspiele), da ich einfach nicht in der Lage bin so was ernsthaft rüberzubringen und ich es deshalb lieber ganz lasse. *schon Horror vor den Liebesszenen hat* 

So jetzt hör ich mal auf zu labern.

Yours Nikola


	9. Kapitel 8

**Titel:** Gefährliche Liebschaften – Cruel Intentions 

**Autorin:** Nikola 

**Inhalt:** Pansy, Draco, Harry und Ron sind im 3. Semester an der Universität für magische Studien und angewandte Zauberei in London. Der Sommer verspricht heiß zu werden, denn Draco geht mit Pansy eine Wette ein, die nicht nur ihm zum Verhängnis wird... 

Eiskalte Engel feat. The Harry Potter Staff!!! 

**FSK:** 14 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potters Universum gehört J.K. Rowling 

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romantik/Thriller 

**Anmerkung:** Dieses Kapitel widme ich der lieben Rike, damit sie mir vielleicht verzeiht und doch noch mal reviewt ;-) Mag dich Süße! Und natürlich mag ich euch auch alle, die ihr mir so schöne Reviews geschrieben habt. Danke Danke Danke!! 

@Gwendolyne: wer hat denn gesagt, dass es eine Ginny/Collin – Liebesgeschichte gibt ? ;-)

@Soulsister*3000: ja, das Schlangen-Gelaber ersetzt den Brief, aber ob es wirklich Mrs. Weasley war??? 

@mrsgaladriel: ja, ich bin auch mal gespannt, ob das noch ein sinnvolles Muster ergibt am Ende *g*

So jetzt aber mal los. 

********************************

Kapitel 8 

Pansy hatte ein Problem, ein verdammt ernstes Problem. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie zu dieser dämlichen Party anziehen sollte. Sie durfte auf gar keinen Fall besser aussehen als Ginny, wenn sie Draco dazu bringen wollte die Kleine heut Nacht abzuschleppen. Die Göre hatte sie in eine Jeans gesteckt, für die das Wort körperbetont einfach nicht als Beschreibung ausreichte und das ganze mit einem süßen roten Ding kombiniert, dass wenn es ausgewachsen war ein Top hätte werden können. Es war das perfekte „Ich bin eine Erstsemesterin, bitte hilf mir" –Outfit. Aber das half Pansy auch nicht weiter. 

Sie entschied sich für einen purpurnen knielangen Rock und ein schwarzes, ärmelloses Samttop. Diese Kombination war zwar nicht grade aufregend, aber es ließ sie immer noch gut genug aussehen um aufzufallen. 

Sie hoffe für Draco, dass er auftauchen würde, ansonsten war sie leider gezwungen ihn umzubringen, oder was noch besser war ihm ihre Friseurrechnung zu schicken! 

+++

Am anderen Ende der Stadt hatte ein gewisser gutaussehender, blonder Zauberer längst vergessen, dass in der Uni diese kleine unbedeutende Party stieg und machte sich stattdessen fertig für ein kleines Stelldichein im Hause McMillan.

Er würde Seamus Finnigan fertig machen. Er würde ihm die Eingeweide rausreißen und den Hunden zum Fraß vorwerfen, er würde ihn zu Hippogreifenfutter verarbeiten. Ja, Draco würde seinen Spaß haben, heute Nacht, ganz gewiss. 

+++ 

Hermine Granger hingegen ärgerte sich immer noch über Malfoys Unverfrorenheit. Wie war er nur an ihr Passwort gekommen? Verdammt! 

Sie lag gemütlich in einem der großen Ohrensessel in Harrys Appartement und grübelte, wie sie diesen Bastard ein für alle Mal loswerden konnte. Neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß Ron und blickte sie verwirrt an. 

„Woran denkst du Hermine?" fragte er besorgt. 

„Malfoy" antwortete sie grimmig. 

„Ich hab dich ja gewarnt!" antworte Ron, hätte sich aber gleich drauf in die Zunge beißen können. Das war bestimmt das Letzte was Hermine jetzt höre wollte.

„Ja ich weiß Ron" antwortete sie jedoch nur abwesend. Hörte sie ihm überhaupt zu? Diese Frage blieb unbeantwortete, denn in diesem Moment kam ein sehr gut aussehender Harry aus dem Badezimmer und verlangte Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Und, wie seh ich aus?" fragte er in einem Tonfall, der keine Antwort zuließ, die geringer als „Fabelhaft" ausfiel. 

„Umwerfend!" lächelte Hermine. 

„Echt klasse" stimmte Ron zu. 

„Danke Leute, ich bin dann mal weg." 

„Ich kapier immer noch nicht, warum du da hingehst Harry, ich meine es sind doch eh nur Erstsemester und Leute wie Parkinson da" sagte Ron. 

„Zum letzen Mal Ron, diese Willkommens-Party ist eine Tradition und man erwartet mich da einfach. Der Dekan wird auch vorbeischauen und wenn ich mich da nicht wenigstens mal blicken lasse gibt es nur wieder dummes Gerede!" Wenn Pansy Harry etwas beigebracht hatte, dann war es zu Lügen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. 

„Bevor du uns noch weiter Vorträge hältst, verschwinde lieber!" meinte Hermine lächelnd und Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. 

+++ 

Als Draco die Treppen zu Ernies Wohnung hinauf stieg vernahm er schon eindeutige Geräusche, die keine Zweifel daran ließen, dass Seamus Ernies Einladung zu einem „Männerabend" gefolgt war. 

„Oh ja, Ernie... gib's mir!" war das Erste, was Draco hörte, als er vorsichtig die Tür zu Ernies Wohnung aufmachte. Was für ein wilder Hengst, dieser Seamus. 

„Oh Baby... jaaaaaaaa" Draco musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er sich den Weg zum Schlafzimmer bahnte. 

„Oh Merlin... ich komme!" Seamus' Stimme wurde zu einem Kreischen, das einer Todesfee alle Ehre gemacht hätte. 

„Ich bin schon da" kommentierte Draco das Szenario, das sich ihm bot, als er die Schlafzimmertür aufmachte und ohne Vorwarnung ein paar Fotos mit seiner magischen Kamera schoss. 

„Scheiße... Malfoy. Was machst du denn hier?" Seamus, der auf allen Vieren auf Ernies Bett kauerte, schrumpfte zusammen und nahm eine ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe an. 

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" antwortete Draco, widerlich siegessicher grinsend. 

„Verdammt, das kannst du nicht machen, ich hab dir doch gar nichts getan!" jammerte Seamus. 

„Das seh ich etwas anders mein Lieber! ‚Hüte dich vor der Schlange, denn ihre Zunge ist gespalten und giftig' oder wie war das? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Poet bist, Seamus" 

„Wovon zum Teufel redest du, Malfoy?" stammelte der Angesprochene. 

„Du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche. Oder willst du behaupten, dass du es nicht warst, der Hermine Granger eingebläut hat, was für ein böser böser Mensch ich doch bin?" 

„Bist du übergeschnappt?" Seamus begriff nicht, was hier vor sich ging. 

„Ganz und gar nicht!" antwortete Draco. 

„Mein Lieber, ich glaub er hat wirklich nichts mit der Sache zu tun, der Kerl ist doch zu blöd 1 und 1 zusammenzurechen und er soll Hermine irgendwas erzählt haben? Ich bitte dich." Ernie blickte Draco mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an. 

„Ja Mann, ich hab echt nichts gemacht!" bestätigte Seamus, der sich in diesem Moment wünschte nie geboren worden zu sein. 

Draco überlegte einen Moment. 

„Na schön, Finnigan, aber glaub ja nicht, dass du mir so leicht davon kommst."

„Ich mach was du willst, nur zeig keinem die Fotos, okay?" Seamus winselte erbarmungswürdig. 

„Mhhh...darüber können wir reden, wenn du rausgefunden hast, wer mich bei Granger angeschwärzt hat." Draco sah Panik in Seamus Augen und das gefiel ihm außerordentlich gut. 

„Ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Abend" sagte er schließlich und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Er war nicht ganz befriedigt, aber schließlich war Seamus Finnigan das auch nicht. 

+++ 

Geschäftlich gesehen war die Willkommens – Party ein voller Erfolg für Pansy. Sie wurde von vielen Leuten mal wieder für ihr Organisationstalent gelobt, der Dekan hatte sich lange mit ihr unterhalten und ihr dabei immer wieder väterlich auf die Schulter geklopft und die Erstsemester fraßen ihr schon jetzt aus der Hand. 

Aus privater Sicht jedoch verlief der Abend weniger zufriedenstellend, Draco war nicht aufgetaucht und auch ansonsten niemand, der für sie irgendwie interessant war. Sie hatte Collin und Ginny beim Flirten beobachtet und sich dabei fast zu Tode gelangweilt. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt, absolut nicht. 

Sie blickte gelangweilt umher und beobachtete die kichernde und tanzende Meute, als sich ihr Gesicht plötzlich aufhellte. Da war er, ihr Hoffnungsstrahl, ihre Rettung, ihr nicht eingeplanter Plan B. 

Harry Potter bemerkte Pansy genauso schnell wie sie ihn und lächelte ihr zu. Er hatte keine Lust auf Stress mit ihr und war deshalb immer freundlich, wenn er sie sah. 

Pansy erwiderte sein Lächeln überschwänglich, darauf bedacht ihn zu sich zu locken. Tatsächlich kam er auf sie zu. 

„Hallo Pansy, so allein hier?" fragte er sie fröhlich. 

„Oh ja, ich bin eigentlich mit Ginny Weasley hier, aber die Süße vergnügt sich lieber ein bisschen mit unsrem lieben Collin!" sagte Pansy in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall, so als wäre es das normalste der Welt, so als hätte sie überhaupt keine Ahnung davon, was zwischen Harry und Ginny war. 

„Aha!" antwortete Harry ein wenig gequält, versuchte sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen. 

„Ja, die beiden sind schon ein süßes Paar, nicht wahr?" meinte Pansy.

„Ja, wirklich ganz hinreißend" Harry musste sich offensichtlich zusammenreißen. „Entschuldige mich Pansy, aber ich muss noch mit ein paar Leute reden. Damit zog er von dannen und Pansy hatte ihr Lächeln wiedergefunden, als einige Augenblicke später Ginny an ihrer Seite auftauchte. 

„Oh Mann, ich bin Collin endlich los geworden, ich dachte schon, der lässt mich gar nicht mehr in Ruhe." Seufzte Ginny. „Wo ist Harry denn so schnell hin, hat er mich nicht gesehen?" fragte Ginny unschuldig. 

„Oh Liebes, es tut mir furchtbar Leid, aber ich glaube er hatte eine andere Verabredung. Er wollte mir nicht sagen wo er hin musste, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er vor dir weggelaufen ist." Pansy setzte eine bedauernde und mitleidige Mine auf. 

„Aber...ich dachte..." Ginny konnte es nicht fassen. 

„Das tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid Ginny. Aber mach dir nichts draus, besser du weißt woran du bist, als du verlierst dein Herz an einen Unwürdigen. Vielleicht solltest du ein wenig Abstand von Harry halten, damit er sieht, was er eigentlich an dir hat." 

Ginny nickte vorsichtig. 

„Komm schon Süße, hab ein bisschen Spaß!" munterte Pansy Ginny auf und schob sie langsam zurück in Richtung Collin, der an der Bar schon mit ein paar Cocktails auf seine Angebetete wartete. 

„Ich wünsch euch beiden noch einen schönen Abend!" sagte Pansy und zog sich dann wieder zurück. 

Draco würde nicht mehr auftauchen, das wusste sie, aber dafür hatte sie ein paar Leute entdeckt, die ihr anderweitig behilflich sein konnten. 

„Hallo Hannah!" rief sie einer jungen Frau mit langen blonden Haaren zu, die sich abrupt umdrehte und mit einem etwas dümmlichen Grinsen zu Pansy hinüber winkte. 

Hannah Abbot war zwar nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde zu ertragen, aber dafür war sie besser als jede Großanzeige im Tagespropheten um eine Neuigkeit so schnell wie möglich zu verbreiten. Und Collins und Ginnys kleine Liaison war Pansy auch mehr als eine halbe Stunde Hannah wert. 

***********************

So, das war's mit dem Kapitel und natürlich hat mal wieder keiner das gemacht, was ich eigentlich wollte. Irgendwie machen sich „meine" Charas immer selbstständig (warum sollte auch mal jemand das tun was ich will, ist ja nicht so das ich die Autorin wäre...neeeeeeein) 

Das ist jetzt das 8. Kapitel und ich wollte schon um Längen weiter sein, aber meine Divas wollen ja alle ihre Auftritte. Reicht ja nicht, dass Pansy und Draco sich immer in den Vordergrund drängen müssen, nein jetzt kommen auch noch Hermine und Co. um die Ecke und wollen ihre eigenen Szenen. Mhpf! 

Ich hoffe ihr blickt trotz der vielen kleinen Leute, die sich so nach und nach in die Story schleichen noch durch, ich versuch mich jetzt aber wieder aufs Wesentliche zu konzentrieren, was auch immer ‚das Wesentliche' sein mag. 

Bis zum nächsten Mal 

Yours Nikola 


	10. Kapitel 9

**Titel:** Gefährliche Liebschaften – Cruel Intentions

**Autorin:** Nikola

**Inhalt:** Pansy, Draco, Harry und Ron sind im 3. Semester an der Universität für magische Studien und angewandte Zauberei in London. Der Sommer verspricht heiß zu werden, denn Draco geht mit Pansy eine Wette ein, die nicht nur ihm zum Verhängnis wird...

Eiskalte Engel feat. The Harry Potter Staff!!!

**FSK:** 14

**Disclaimer** Harry Potters Universum gehört J.K. Rowling

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romantik/Thriller

**Anmerkung:** ich habe nichts zu sagen… nein wirklich nicht

Kapitel 9 

Hermine wunderte sich ein wenig, als sie am Morgen eine eilige Eule von Seamus Finnigan erhielt, der sie unbedingt zum Mittagessen treffen wollte, um mit ihr ein wenig über „alte Zeiten" zu plauschen. Hermine fragte sich, was für alte Zeiten das sein sollten. Sie hatten sich in Oxford vielleicht drei oder vier mal getroffen und sie hatten noch nicht ein mal was miteinander gehabt. Aber da sie heute Mittag noch Zeit hatte, würde es ihr bestimmt nicht schaden ein wenig zu „plauschen".

Pansy war zu einem Essen ganz anderer Art geladen. Heute Nachmittag war eine wichtige Konferenz verschiedener Universitäten des ganzen Landes und da Pansy eine repräsentative Rolle übernommen hatte, musste sie diesen wundervollen Sommertag in der Uni verbringen. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte der Dekan sie vorher auch noch zum Essen eingeladen um, wie er es ausgedrückt hatte, ein paar Dinge zu besprechen.

Und so war sie grade dabei die letzten Unterlagen zusammenzusuchen, als Draco plötzlich in der Tür stand.

„Ooooh, Guten Morgen!" warf er ihr schief grinsend zu.

„Was willst du denn hier?" blaffte Pansy ihn an.

„Ach, ich hatte Langeweile..."

„Mhh, lass mich raten, Miss Granger hat dich abblitzen lassen?" ein süffisantes Lächeln legte sich auf Pansys Gesicht.

„Nun, so würde ich es nicht sagen… ich muss nur ein wenig meine Strategie ändern" entgegnete ihr Draco.

„Soso" Pansy war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung weiter darüber zudiskutieren.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir passiert? Selbst dein Lippenstift ist politisch korrekt" stichelte Draco, der ungläubig Pansys beigen Hosenanzug betrachtete, der so gar nicht zu ihrem übrigen Kleiderschrank passen wollte.

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest habe ich eine gewisse Position innerhalb der Universität und nun entschuldige mich, ich will unseren lieben Herrn Dekan nicht warten lassen" Damit schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und stürmte aus der Tür, einen etwas verwirrten und doch amüsierten Draco zurücklassend.

Als Hermine pünktlich in dem verabredeten Restaurant wurde sie schon sehnsüchtig von Seamus erwartet, der sie überschwänglich begrüßte.

„Du siehst hinreißend aus, meine Liebe" sagte er mit etwas zittriger Stimme.

„Vielen Dank" antwortete Hermine und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Sie selbst fand den knielangen grünen Rock und das schlichte weiße Shirt eher langweilig, aber darüber sollte sie sich nun wirklich keinen Gedanken machen.

„Ich hab dich neulich im Radio gehört, in Malfoys Show. Hast ihn ja ganz schön fertig gemacht." Meinte Seamus nach einer Weile

„Oh, na ja. Komischer Typ. Ich weiß ja nicht was er denkt, wer er ist, aber er scheint ein etwas zu gesundes Selbstbewusstsein zu haben."

Seamus lachte dümmlich bevor er antwortete.

„Ja ja unser lieber Draco."

„Macht der sich eigentlich an alles ran, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist? Ich meine, mir wurde zwar gesagt, dass er schlimm ist, aber so schlimm?"

„Sein Ruf eilt ihm voraus, nicht wahr?" Seamus wusste, dass das die Gelegenheit war. Wenn er nicht morgen im Tagespropheten über seine Liebschaften lesen wollt, dann sollte er jetzt ran bleiben.

„Durchaus ja. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich nicht wusste worauf ich mich da einlasse."

„Dann gab es also einen Informanten?" flüsterte Seamus übertrieben theatralisch.

„Ähm… na ja, wenn man es so nennen will. Aber versuch mich jetzt nicht auszupressen, wie eine Zitrone"

„Das würde ich niiiieee tun Hermine, aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es mich schon interessieren würde, wer da Vögelchen gespielt hat."

„Vergiss es Seamus"

„Ach komm schon Hermine, erst machst du mich neugierig und dann lässt du mich im Dunklen tappen? Ist das eine Art, wie man mit alten Freunden umgeht? Das sehe einer Slytherin ähnlich, aber doch nicht dir"

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Dieser Typ hatte sie ja nicht mehr alle. Aber diesen Vorwurf konnte sie auch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Also schön Seamus, bevor du auf dem Boden herumkriechst…."

Eine Stunde später lief Draco gehetzt durch die Innenstadt Londons und ließ eine kleine rosa Seifenblase vor sich her schweben.

„Pansy, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, bist du in zehn Minuten in unserem Café" blaffte er.

„Und wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist Draco, dann HETZ MICH NICHT!" damit ließ Pansy die Seifenblase zerspringen und Draco konnten nur hoffen, dass sie einigermaßen pünktlich erscheinen würde.

Pansy war grade erst vom Mittagessen zurückgekehrt und schälte sich nun aus ihren Klamotten. Sollte Draco doch ruhig ein bisschen auf sie warten, schließlich hatte er sie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft versetzt. Sie entledigte sich ihrer restlichen Kleidung und hüpfte unter die Dusche. Ja, sollte dieser Kerl ruhig ein bisschen leiden.

Draco wurde ungeduldig, Pansy war nun schon knappe zwanzig Minuten zu spät. Sie würde auftauchen, das stand fest. In diesem Moment apparierte Pansy vor seiner Nase.

„Pünktlichkeit ist nicht ihre Stärke Ms Parkinson" begrüßte er sie kühl.

„Es scheint dir allerdings wert gewesen zu sein zu warten. Was gibt es mein Lieber?"

„Nun ja, ich dachte wir könnten noch mal auf diese Ginny-Sache zurückkommen"

Pansys Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Ach, hast du endlich eingesehen, dass Granger dich nie im Leben auf zwei Meter an sich ran lassen würde?" ein unglaublich siegessicheres Lächeln legte sich auf Pansys Lippen.

„Träum weiter. Nein, ich denke nur, dass jemand eine Lektion lernen sollte und Ginny kann mir dabei sehr behilflich sein." Dracos Miene blieb verschlossen

„Oh, willst du mir nicht sagen wer den Zorn des großen Draco auf sich gezogen hat." Pansy Miene triefte vor Spott.

„Weasley" war alles, was Draco zu sagen hatte.

„Oh wie wunderbar" Pansy war ganz außer sich „Was hast du jetzt vor Draco?"

Endlich erhellte sich Dracos Miene.

„Das was ich am besten kann."

„Dann kann das ja doch noch ein ganz interessanter Sommer werden." Beide sahen sich an und lachten hämisch.

„Ich habe etwas sehr interessantes Erfahren mein lieber. Die gute Ms Granger ist nicht ganz ohne Grund hier in London."

Draco hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue.

„Sie hat wohl eine ähnliche Stellung wie ich in Oxford und sie wird nachher ebenfalls auf dieser Konferenz der Unis sein. Sie nächtigt wie die anderen Teilnehmer im ‚3 Roses'." Pansy erhob sich.

„Ich weiß meine Liebe und zufällig kenne ich den Besitzer dieses schönen Hotels."

„Ah, dann gibt es ja wenigstens eine Person, die dich da reinlassen könnte" neckte Pansy, während sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Jeans und ihr Top richtete, so das sie sich in einen knielangen Faltenrock, eine Bluse, ein Krawatte und einen Blazer mit dem Wappen der Universität verwandelten.

„Ich muss dich jetzt leider verlassen, soll ich der lieben Hermine einen schönen Gruß von dir bestellen?"

„Sag mir lieber, wo ich diese kleine Weasley-Schlampe finde."

„Bei mir in der Wohnung, heute abend gegen 8.00 Uhr"

Damit disapparierte Pansy und wenige Augenblicke später war auch Draco verschwunden.

Nein, ich habe wirklich nichts zu sagen.


End file.
